Bang Zoom! dub
The Bang Zoom! dub was an English language dub for Dragon Ball Super produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment for Toonami Asia, exclusive to Southeast Asia and India. It began airing in January 21, 2017. While Funimation records an English dub for the United States, United Kingdom, and Canada, Bang Zoom! produced the dub for English speaking Asian countries. Cast Production A few L.A. voice actors who had worked on the Harmony Gold dub (Wendee Lee, Michael McConnohie and Steve Kramer), as well as the Final Bout game (Lex Lang), appear in this dub in mostly different roles. Other recurring roles were cast to actors who worked regularly at the studio. After Season 1 had aired, the dub was going through multiple repeats and rumors, suggesting that Toonami Asia were now planning to air the FUNimation dub. The network, however, confirmed that they will air Season 2 in late summer of 2017 and the reason for this was to give the studio more time to work on episodes. Toonami Asia has hired the studio to dub 52 episodes however Ray Chase confirmed that they have only dubbed the first 27 episodes and is not sure if Toonami Asia will keep hiring them for more episodes. The dub was later confirmed to be cancelled by Tamara Ryan.https://twitter.com/TamaraRyanVO/status/936375218200702976 Changes from the original Japanese version *As with the censored FUNimation English dub, Mr. Satan is called "Hercule." Despite this, Satan City is still referred to as such both visually and audibly, and Hercule still uses attack names such as "Satan Punch". *Roshi's pervertedness was toned down for the series, such as in episode 1 where he asks Chi-Chi for the money to pay off his gambling debts. Trivia *This dub marks the first time Wendee Lee has voiced Bulma since the 1980s Harmony Gold dub. *Despite sharing some naming consistencies with FUNimation's dub (such as "Master Roshi" and "Special Beam Cannon"), other established characters and terms are referred to by their original Japanese names and pronunciation (Tenshinhan, Shenlong, Ki, etc.). **New terminologies are also introduced to the English lexicon, including "Ki Cannon" (for Tri-Beam) and "Kamesen" (for Turtle School). *A few of the voice actors working on the dub had previously worked with Christopher Sabat as he was their voice director on separate projects. **Kaiji Tang and Haley Lewis voiced Ao Kuang and Primal Huntress Artemis in SMITE. **Derek Stephen Prince voiced Selim in D.Gray-man. **Michelle Ruff voiced the title character of The Woman Called Fujiko Mine. **Richard Epcar voiced Zenigata in The Woman Called Fujiko Mine and Poseidon in SMITE. *Kaiji Tang once campaigned to get Martin Billany (LittleKuriboh) to reprise Frieza from Dragon Ball Z Abridged.https://twitter.com/KaijiTang/status/819383377950191616 Reception *Chris Rager expressed his disappointment for the dub on Twitter from the initial preview clips as he felt that FUNimation were the only true English voices for the series and thought the Toonami Asia dub was deliberately copying him as well as the other cast members.https://twitter.com/ragercoaster/status/818178922881974274?s=09 *Conversely, Sean Schemmel and Kara Edwards are on friendly terms with their Bang Zoom! counterparts and have given their support for the dub. According to Lang, he and Schemmel talked about the Toonami Asia dub before it began productionhttp://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=1221413#p1221413. Kara, meanwhile, liked tweets regarding Harlacher's casting of Videlhttps://twitter.com/JonTantonVO/status/821119054870147073 and reception of her performance.https://twitter.com/ShaunInce123/status/845456529579032578 *Monica Rial has also given her support for the dub. She praised the idea of Wendee Lee returning as Bulma given that Lee was the first English voice actress for the character. *Fan reception of the dub for Season 1 was mixed. Some performances were praised along with the adaptation of a more faithful script. Conversely, it was criticized for its writing, censorship, rushed pacing, and some of the performances were felt to be heavily influenced by FUNimation's and lacked originality. *Fan reception of the dub for Season 2 got a slightly more positive reception but was still mixed overall. Pacing and performances improved but was still criticized for its censorship and writing. References Category:English dubs Category:Dubs Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Dragon Ball Super